Goura
by Saran D. Pity
Summary: This past week, Ritsuka's whole life had been turned upside down. His older brother Seimei, who he previously thought murdered, could well indeed be alive. This takes place exactly after the 6th novel. It does not correspond or ackowledge the 7th novel


"Soubi?" Ritsuka shook the cell phone only to realize the other line was dead. "Damnit, he hung up on me." This didn't surprise Ritsuka. The man in the game told him that Soubi would only take him to Goura reluctantly. Normally, he wouldn't do something that would make Soubi uneasy, but he needed answers.

This past week, his whole life had been turned upside down. His older brother Seimei, who he previously thought murdered, could well indeed be alive. _Whenever my life settles again, something has to shake it up once more. "The eye of the storm" Seimei once said._ Ritsuka went into his room and grabbed his jacket. It was cold outside, because it was the third day of winter,_ three days past, Yougi_.

"Ritsuka-kun?" Soubi looked up with wary eyes. He appeared tired, older in some way. Though he was smiling, there wasn't the usual warmth behind it. It was cold.

"I wanted to leave before mother returned." Ritsuka examined Soubi closely. He looked deeply into his eyes. Soubi appeared sad. Ritsuka wanted to say something to reassure Soubi, but could find no words. Something was different and Ritsuka didn't like it. For about four days Soubi had been acting weird.

"It's been four days Soubi!" he looked up. A normal reaction when one's name is called. "Four days since you asked me to run away with you." Soubi looked down, unwilling to let Ritsuka see the vulnerability in his eyes. For, he was beginning to find it harder and more strenuous to hide his true feelings from Ritsuka. "Tell me." It was a plea, a request, but not an order.

"Is that an order?" Soubi wanted to feel no longer. He requested twice now that Ritsuka treat him as a thing, disposable, just as he felt.

"No." It was a simple statement. "Are you ready to go?" Look _at me, Soubi, look at me._ Ritsuka's eyes moved slowly to meet Soubi's. Though, he was still looking down. Suddenly, almost instantly, Soubi looked up and smiled.

"No, but if it's what Ritsuka-kun wishes," The smile finally reached his eyes, "Then I can't say no."

Ritsuka felt his cheeks flush. His heart ached to reach out and embrace Soubi. But his own inhibitions proved stronger the urge. In turned, he grabbed Soubi hand and walked out the door.

Goura turned out to be a botanical garden. It was beautiful. There were flowers of all shapes and sizes. The colors were vibrant and bright. It felt unnatural to be around such beauty, especially in the winter. There were butterflies swarming around, it seemed like hundreds. There must be something here. Ritsuka scanned the garden with his eyes. He looked for anything out of the ordinary. After a few minutes, he had all but given up, but then he heard a strange noise. It was a high pitch, almost inaudible sound.

"A fighter?" Soubi spoke softly. Rituska's ears perked up. This time he was sure, there was another fighter near.

"Do you know them Soubi?" Ritsuka had to ask. He wanted to be ready if a battle was about to begin. When Soubi didn't answer, Ritsuka stiffened, ready for anything. That is, except what appeared before him.

There stood Seimei. Tall, poised, in a tan turtle necked sweater.

"Seimei." Ritsuka couldn't believe his eyes. There his brother stood, just as he has always been. "Seimei." He spoke again, just to make sure he was really there. Seimei smiled,

"Ritsuka-kun!" He clasped his hands together, "It's been so long!" Seimei moved to embrace his brother. He moved his hands through Ritsuka's hair. Ritsuka felt his body inadvertently stiffen. Seimei back away. "I see you found my instructions?" Ritsuka couldn't figure out which one's he was referring to.

"You mean to have Soubi?" He blurted out without even thinking.

"Yes" Seimei smiled again. Ritsuka realized what about Seimei had forced him to become rigid. He was colder. Like he was struggling to hold his smile.

"Brother, I'm so glad you managed to stay out of the grasp of the seven moons."

"I've talked to them Seimei," Seimei solidified. "They said horrible things about you."

"No worries, you know me, and that's all that counts." Seimei regained composure so quickly that Ritsuka wasn't even sure that he had seen anything unusual. "I want to thank you for taking such great care of Soubi for me." Seimei eyes traveled to Soubi for the first time, but Soubi's eyes were elsewhere. He was looking behind Seimei. There, Ritsuka became aware of a man standing behind Seimei, no more than twenty. He didn't have any ears. The man was glaring back a Soubi with a murderous gaze. "Nisei." Seimei spoke with distinction. The man, 'Nisei,' quickly looked down. "Soubi." Seimei finally acknowledged the fighter.

"Seimei." Soubi said no more. Ritsuka noticed the odd look on Soubi's face. He couldn't tell whether or not it was because of the man behind Seimei or Seimei altogether. Ritsuka could tell there were tacit words being shared between them.

"Ritsuka-kun. I really have to thank you for dealing with Soubi. He can be a handful sometimes." Ritsuka found this an odd statement to be said, especially about Soubi. "He often needs help following his orders." Something about the way Seimei spoke sent a chill through Ritsuka's spine. "Brother, I grow weary, and I must leave you for a while."

"Seimei! Don't Go!" Ritsuka was practically begging. He felt tears brimming his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll return." Seimei grinned and turned his back to leave. Almost instantly, he about faced. "I only need one thing." He looked towards Soubi. "Soubi?" Ritsuka couldn't breathe. How could Seimei take Soubi away. _Why would he do this?_ The tears, that seconds ago refused to fall for Seimei, fell for Soubi. Soubi stood, stolid, unmoving. "Soubi. That's an order." Seimei's smile faded.

"No!" Ritsuka spoke before he could think. He couldn't lose Soubi. If he did, he feared he would break

"Ritsuka, don't interfere with things you don't understand." Seimei's words cut deeper than blade could have. _Why is Seimei acting this way?_ Ritsuka felt Soubi moving away from his side. He grasped him by the sleeve. Soubi looked down, but said nothing.

"Soubi! Don't go!" Soubi moved towards Seimei. "Don't leave me." Tears were now flowing down Ritsuka's face.

"Soubi! Don't make me say it twice!" Seimei's face was hard. Ritsuka had never seen him that angry.

Ritsuka did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around Soubi in tight embrace. He attempted to convey everything into that one embrace. But Soubi pulled his arms away almost effortlessly. Ritsuka was now desperate. He stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips against Soubi's. He felt Soubi stiffen, then slowly relax. His arms instinctively wrapped around Ritsuka's waist. Ritsuka broke the kiss only to whisper, "You can't leave me because" _Say It _"Because" _I have to say it_ "I love you." Soubi pulled away. Only, he didn't move towards Seimei who stood shock at the display of affection.

"In that case," Spoke Soubi while slowly removing his glasses, "Battle System Initiated." Seimei stood there unmoving, wide-eyed, as the would disappeared before their feet.

"Our Name is Loveless."


End file.
